elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band I
Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band I ist ein Buch in , und . Namen *Skyrim: Ein Tanz im Feuer, Band I *Morrowind: Ein Tanz im Feuer, Kapitel 1 Fundorte Skyrim *In der Bruchzahnhöhle *Im Dämmergrab *Im Felsenmoorhang *Im Kerker der Festung Dämmerlicht *In der Festung Graumoor *In der Frosthauchkrypta *In Ilinaltas Tiefe *In den Türmen von Japhets Torheit *An Bord der Katariah *In der Kolskeggr-Mine *Markarth: Im Haus des Schmelzhüttenaufsehers *In der Nachtigallhalle *Rifton: In Haelgas Herberge *In Soljunds Grube *In Trevas Wacht *Im Turm von Mzark *In der Windklippenhöhle Einsamkeit *In der Bardenakademie *Im ersten Stock des Blauen Palasts *In Evette Sans Haus *Im Zwinkernden Skeever Windhelm *In der Kaserne im Palast der Könige *Im Wohnbereich der Schmiede *In Viola Giordanos Haus Oblivion *Cheydinhal, Ganredhels Haus Morrowind *Nund *Hla Oad, Fadila Balvels Haus Inhalt 7. Eisherbst 3Ä 397 Die Kaiserstadt, Cyrodiil Es schien, als sei der Palast schon immer der Sitz der Atrius-Baubehörde gewesen, jener Gruppe von Schreibern und Grundstücksverwaltern, die fast jedes Schriftstück zu den wichtigsten Bauwerken des Kaiserreichs verfasst und beglaubigt hatte. Der Palast stand seit Kaiser Magnus' Regentschaft, also seit über 250 Jahren, mit seiner schlichten Fassaden und seinen schmucklosen Hallen an einem kleinen, aber durchaus ansehnlichen Platz in der Kaiserstadt. Hier arbeiteten ambitionierte, durchsetzungsstarke Frauen und Männer aus der Mittelschicht, gleichzeitig aber auch einige, wie Decumus Scotti selbstgefällig und schon etwas älter waren. Niemand hätte sich eine Welt ohne die Baubehörde vorstellen können, am wenigsten Scotti. Um genau zu sein, konnte er sich keine Welt vorstellen, in der er nicht der Kommission angehörte. "Fürst Atrius ist sich Euer Leistungen sehr wohl bewusst", sagte der Bürovorsteher und schloss die Tür von die Scottis Büro hinter sich. "Aber Ihr wisst sicher um die Schwierigkeiten der letzten Zeit." "Ja", sagte Scotti steif. "Fürst Vanechs Männer stehen mit uns in starker Konkurrenz und wir müssen effizienter werden, wenn wir überleben wollen. Unglücklicherweise bedeutet das auch, dass wir uns von einigen unserer besten, aber leider derzeit am wenigsten produktiven Mitarbeiter trennen müssen." "Ich verstehe. Da kann man wohl nichts machen." "Ich freue mich über Ihr Verständnis", sagte der Bürovorsteher mit einem verkrampften Lächeln, während er sich zu gehen anschickte. "Bitte räumen Sie Ihr Büro ohne Verzug." Scotti machte sich daran, die Übergabe an seinen Nachfolger zu planen. Es würde vermutlich der junge Imbrallius sein, der die meisten seiner Aufgaben von jetzt an in die Hand nehmen würde. So würde alles seinen natürlichen Weg gehen, dachte Scotti in einem fast philosophischen Anflug. Dieser Knabe wusste einfach, wo sich Geschäfte machen ließen. Scotti fragte sich, was der Kerl wohl mit den Verträgen für die neue Statue der heiligen Alessia machen würde, um die sich der Tempel des Einen bemüht hatte. Vermutlich würde er einen Buchungsfehler erfinden, ihn auf seinen alten Vorgänger Decumus Scotti schieben und dann zusätzliche Kosten für dessen Behebung in Rechnung stellen. "Ich habe einen Brief für Decumus Scotti, Angestellter der Atrius-Baubehörde." Scotti sah auf. Ein fettgesichtiger Bote hatte das Büro betreten und streckte ihm nun eine versiegelte Schriftrolle entgegen. Er gab dem Jungen eine Septime und öffnete die Schriftrolle. Anhand der unbeholfenen Federführung, der grauenhaften Schreibweise und Grammatik und den mehr als unprofessionellen Formulierungen erkannte er schnell den Autor des Schriftstückes: Liodes Jurus, ein anderer Büroangestellter, der die Kommission verlassen musste, nachdem man ihm unlautere Geschäftspraktiken vorgeworfen hatte. Lieber Schkotti, wie ich mir vorstellen kann, frugst du dich schon immer, was aus mir geworden ist. Am wenigsten hättest du mich vielleicht drausen in den Wäldern erwatet. Aber genau da bin ich. Ha ha. Wenn du schlau bist und viel Geld für Fürst Atrius vertienen willst (und für dich selber, ha ha), dann kommst du auch nach Vallinwalt. Solltest du die politichen Geschähnisse der letzten Jahre mitverfolgt haben oder auch nicht, so weist du sicherlich, das zwischen den Boshmer und deren Nachbaren Elsweyre seit zwei Jahren Krieg ist. Die Dinge beruhigen sich langtsam und es gibt eine Menge von Dingen, die neu gebaut werden müssen. Ich habe hier mehr Arpeit, als ich bewältigen kann. Aber ich brauche jemanden, mit dem man represäntiren kann, um bei neuen Auftraggebern einen Fus in die Türe zu bekommen. Und dieserwelche bist du mein Freund. Komm uhnt treffe misch in M'tter Paskos Schennke in Falinnesti, Vallinwald. Ich werte zwei Wochen hier sein und es soll dein Schaden nicht sein. - Jurus PS: Bring eine Wagenladung Holz mit, wenns geht. "Was habt Ihr da, Scotti?" fragte eine Stimme. Scotti erschrak. Es war Imbrallius. Mit seinem beneidenswert hübschen Gesicht lugte er durch die halb geöffnete Tür. Dabei lächelte er dieses süße Lächeln, mit dem er selbst die Herzen hart gesottener Steinmetze und Auftraggeber zu erweichen vermochte. Scotti steckte den Brief in seine Jackentasche. "Eine Privatangelegenheit", schniefte er. "Ich habe hier in ein paar Minuten aufgeräumt." "Ich will Euch nicht hetzen", sagte Imbrallius, während er ein paar leere Vertragsformulare von Scottis Schreibtisch nahm. "Ich habe nur gerade einen Stapel davon benutzt, die Hände meines jungen Schreibers verkrampfen sich schon. Ich dachte mir, dass Ihr sicherlich ein paar davon entbehren könnt." Der Kerl verschwand. Scotti nahm den Brief heraus und las ihn ein weiteres Mal. Er dachte über sein Leben nach - etwas, das er äußerst selten tat. Es kam ihm wie ein graues Meer vor, von einer unüberwindbaren, schwarzen Mauer bedroht. In dieser Mauer sah er nur einen winzigen Durchgang. Schnell und ohne großes Nachdenken nahm er ein Dutzend Blankoverträge, auf denen in goldener Prägung "ATRIUS-BAUBEHÖRDE, KAISERLICHER HOFLIEFERANT" zu lesen war und versteckte sie in seinen persönlichen Gegenständen. Am nächsten Tag trat er mit einem schwindelerregenden Mangel an Unentschlossenheit sein Abenteuer an. Er reservierte einen Platz in der Karawane nach Valenwald, dem einzigen bewachten Transportmittel, das die Kaiserstadt in dieser Woche nach Südosten verlassen würde. Obwohl ihm nur wenige Stunden zum Packen blieben, dachte er daran, eine Wagenladung Holz zu erwerben. "Das Pferd für den Wagen kostet aber extra", sagte der Anführer der Karawane grimmig. "Das dachte ich mir bereits", antwortete Scotti, während er sein bestes Imbrallius-Grinsen aufsetzte. Am nächsten Nachmittag fuhren insgesamt zehn Wagen durch die cyrodiilische Landschaft. An Feldern mit Wildblumen, sich sanft in der Entfernung wiegenden Wäldern und kleinen, freundlich wirkenden Dörfern vorbei. Der Hufschlag der Pferde erinnerte Scotti daran, dass die Straße von der Atrius-Baubehörde errichtet worden war. Er selbst hatte fünf der dafür notwendigen 18 Formulare ausgefüllt. "Sehr schlau von Euch, Holz mitzunehmen", sagte Bretone mit grauen Bartstoppeln, der neben ihm auf dem Wagen saß. "Ihr müsst Geschäftsmann sein." "In gewisser Weise schon", erwiderte Scotti - auf eine Art, von der er hoffte, dass sie besonders mysteriös wirken würde. Dann stellte er sich vor: "Decumus Scotti." "Gryf Mallon", entgegnete der Mann. "Ich bin ein Dichter. Um genau zu sein, ein Übersetzer alter bosmerischer Literatur. Vor zwei Jahren erforschte ich gerade neu entdeckte Fragmente des Mnoriad Pley Bar, als der Krieg ausbrach und ich fliehen musste. Das Mnoriad ist Euch sicherlich bekannt, sofern ihr den Grünen Pakt kennt." Scotti, der sich frage, ob er in seinem Leben jemals ähnlich sinnloses Geschwafel gehört hatte, nickte. "Ich möchte natürlich nicht behaupten, dass das Mnoriad genauso bekannt ist wie das Meh Ayleidion oder auch nur annähernd so alt wie das Dansir Gol. Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass es Einblicke in die Natur der bosmerischen Gedankenwelt erlaubt, die von nicht unerheblicher Bedeutung sind. Die Aversion der Waldelfen, ihr eigenes Holz zu schlagen oder Pflanzen zu essen, und dann im Gegensatz dazu das Paradoxon, dass sie diese Dinge von anderen Rassen kaufen, kann meiner Auffassung nach in direkter Verbindung mit einer Passage aus dem Mnoriad gebracht werden." Mallon begann seine Unterlagen nach dem angesprochenen Text zu durchwühlen. Zu Scottis großer Erleichterung hielt die Karawane schon bald an, um die Nacht über zu rasten. Sie befanden sich hoch auf einer Klippe an einem grauen Fluss und vor ihnen lag das große Tal von Valenwald. Nur am Schrei der Seevögel konnte man die Anwesenheit des Ozeans im Westen erahnen: Hier stand der Wald so hoch und weit, dass er wie in sich verschlungen eine Art Netz bildete, das, in Äonen von Jahren gewoben, ein Durchkommen unmöglich machte. Einige kleinere Bäume, deren niedrigste Äste in 15 Meter vom Erdboden entfernt wuchsen, umrandeten das Zeltlager auf der Klippe. Dieser Anblick war Scotti so fremd, dass ihm schon der Gedanke den Schlaf raubte, tiefer in die Wälder vorzustoßen. Glücklicherweise hatte Mallon einen weiteren Akademiker mit einer Neigung für die lyrischen Rätsel alter Kulturen gefunden. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein zitierte er bosmerische Verse im Original und in seiner eigenen Übersetzung. Er sprach mal lauter und mal leiser, hob und senkte seine Stimme, wann immer der Text es seiner Meinung nach verlangte. Scotti wurde immer schläfriger, bis ihn ein lautes Holzknacken emporschrecken lies. "Was war das?" Mallon lächelte: "Schön, nicht wahr? Zusammentreffen im listigen Nebel des mondlosen Spiegels, ein Tanz im Feuer ..." "In den Bäumen über uns bewegen sich riesige Vögel", flüsterte Scotti und deutete dabei auf die dunklen Umrisse über ihren Köpfen. "Darüber würde ich mir keine Gedanken machen", sagte Mallon, von der Ignoranz seines Publikums leicht irritiert. "Jetzt lauschen wir dem Dichter, wie er Herma-Moras Bittgebet im achtzehnten Vers des vierten Buches vorträgt." Einige der dunklen Schatten in den Bäumen erinnerten an auf Ästen sitzende Vögel, andere schlängelten sich wie Schlangen umher und wieder andere standen aufrecht wie Menschen. Während Mallon seine Verse rezitierte, beobachte Scotti, wie sich die Gestalten von Ast zu Ast schwangen und dabei für Wesen ohne Flügel schier unmögliche Distanzen überwanden. Sie sammelten sich in Grüppchen und wechselten die Stellung, bis sie jeden Baum, der das Lager umgab, besetzt hatten. Plötzlich stürzten sie sich zu Boden. "Mara!" schrie Scotti. "Sie fallen auf uns wie Hagelkörner!" "Vermutlich Samenkapseln", antwortete Mallon schulterzuckend, ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen. "Einige dieser Bäume verfügen wirklich über erstaunliche ..." Im Lager brach totales Chaos aus. Aus den Wagen schlugen Flammen, die Pferde wieherten laut unter tödlichen Schlägen. Fässer mit Wein, Wasser und erlesenen Likören zerbrachen, ihr Inhalt ergoss sich auf den Boden. Ein behänder Schatten schoss an Scotti und Mallon vorbei, um Säcke voller Korn und Gold mit unglaublicher Anmut und Geschwindigkeit an sich zu reißen. Scotti erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf eines der Wesen, als in der Nähe eine Flamme zum Himmel züngelte: eine schlanke Kreatur mit spitzen Ohren, großen gelben Augen, scheckigem Fell und einem Schwanz, der vom Aussehen her einer Peitsche ähnelte. "Werwölfe", wimmerte er und er schreckte zurück. "Cathay-Raht", ächzte Mallon. "Viel schlimmer. Verwandt mit Khajiit oder so was Ähnlichem. Sie sind gekommen, um uns zu plündern." "Seid Ihr sicher?" So schnell wie die Kreaturen zugeschlagen hatten, verschwanden sie auch wieder - noch bevor dem Begleitschutz der Karawane, einem Kampfmagier und einem Ritter, überhaupt klar wurde, was geschehen war. Mallon und Scotti rannten zum Abgrund und sahen, wie dreißig Meter unter ihnen Gestalten aus dem Wasser traten. Sie schüttelten sich und verschwanden blitzschnell im Wald. "Werwölfe sind nicht so beweglich", sagte Mallon. "Das waren mit Sicherheit Cathay-Raht. Diese verdammten Diebe. Stendarr sei Dank, dass sie nicht den Wert meiner Notizbücher kannten. Das wäre ein schrecklicher Verlust gewesen." en:A Dance in Fire, Book I es:Danza en el fuego, vol. 1 it:Una danza nel fuoco - Vol.1 pl:Taniec w ogniu, tom I ru:Танец в огне, т. 1 fr:La Danse du Feu, chapitre 1 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Lehrbücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher